I'm his ExFiance
by red-eyedgal
Summary: For Orochimaru's birthday, Kabuto goes to Konoha and kidnaps his fiance. Correction: His Ex-Fiance. She's desperate to get away. To make matters more complicated, Kakashi has his eye on her. OrochimaruxOCxKakashi. Rated M for safety. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's original characters. I just own my OC, Miyuki.**

**I am dedicating this story to JunJou, my fellow Orochimaru lover. LET US UNITE, LOVERS OF OROCHIMARU! I hope that you all will enjoy this.**

* * *

'Hm, is it me or is the thunder a little louder than usual?' A woman walked through the abandoned streets of Konoha, a terrible thunderstorm had moved into the area so fast. A steady, heavy rain covered the entire village.

The woman pulled the hood of her coat over her head and continued to walk to get to her home.

"Why are you walking home in the cold rain, Miyuki?"The woman now known as Miyuki turned to the source of the voice. She smiled at the man who has asked her the question."You could just use your 'transportation' jutsu." Kakashi was walking towards her, his famous Icha Icha Paradise book in one hand, and the other holding an umbrella over his head to shield him from the rain.

"Kakashi, that's just like me saying that you could stop reading that book. We could but we don't want to." He now stood to where she was under the umbrella with him. Based on height, he was at least a foot taller than her. She snatched the book from his hand. "What's up with this thing anyway? What's so good about it?"

"Read a few pages right now and you'll see why." She could tell her was smiling behind his mask. Whenever Kakashi smiled, he had something scheming in that gravity defying hair head of his.

"I don't know if I want to." She tried to push the book back into his hands; he refused to take it back.

"Aw, come on." If he could, he'd probably be giving her the puppy dog face. She sighed before opening to the first page of the book. Her eyes scanned the sentences at quick speed.

"What do you think?" He leaned down closer to her, taking in her scent. 'Hm, she smells almost like….ramen? She must be eating with Naruto a lot.' He mentally laughed to himself.

Her hands closed the book. "That the person who wrote this has an extremely perverted mind and thinks of nothing but women with big boobs and sex."

"Well, I figured you'd know who the author is." He took the book back.

"Jiraiya. He always was a pervert. He used to watch me when I went to the bath house with Tsunade. Or was he watching Tsunade?" She turned away from Kakashi and started to ponder over that situation.

"Maybe it was Tsunade. You did say that he likes women with big boobs."

"But I and Tsunade have the same bra size." Good thing she wasn't looking at Kakashi, his mask started to turn red from the sudden nose bleed he got.

'Same size….as Tsunade?' His cheeks turned a bright red. 'Same size….same size…'

"Maybe it was both of us. What do you think…."She turned back around to face him. "Kakashi?" A questioning look came onto her face when she saw Kakashi's current expression. Her eyes scanned his face and noticed the red tint on his cheeks.

"Uh…" He really couldn't think of an excuse for his look.

"Did you catch a cold? Do you have a fever?" She got closer to him and placed her hand on his visible skin. She moved it around to where his forehead to try and get an accurate temperature.

Kakashi, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her chest. 'Same bra size!'

"Hm. I'm not feeling anything. But you should still go home and get some rest." She smiled at him before turning away and heading towards the direction of her house. Kakashi finally snapped out of his daze in time to call out to her one more time.

"Wait." She stopped walking. Kakashi jogged over to her. "Need me to walk you home? I know that it's pretty far." He mentally prayed that she would say yes.

"No, I'll be ok. You, on the other hand, should get out of the rain." With a quick soft pat on his cheek, she left.

After a walk out the village and towards the forest, she has finally reached her home. Once inside, she took off the coat, letting her red hair flow down to her mid back.

"Finally home and I don't feel like cooking. RAMEN, HERE I COME!" she jogged to her kitchen, where she found a little surprise for her. "What the…" Her kitchen had been torn apart.

The fridge was lying down on the floor, the food splattered around on the wall. The dishes she had in the sink were now broken on the floor. She reached for the switch to flick it into 'on' mode. No surprise, the electricity was out due to the storm. .

'Dang that stupid storm.' She turned to leave the room until her body had sensed several different chakra levels. Her light green eyes narrowed. 'So they stayed in here then. When I get my hands on the jackasses who did this, they'll all be waking up tomorrow castrated.' She thought to herself.

Her right hand reached into her weapon pouch on her hip, pulling out a kunai.

"Show yourself now. I really don't feel like searching." She called out. There was no answer. She closed her eyes and let her hearing sense take over. "Ok then." The grip on her kunai tightened as she turned on the balls of her feet, throwing the kunai at a shadow on the wall.

"OW! SHIT!" Miyuki positioned herself to get ready for battle. The shadow figure came forward. Miyuki saw that her kunai had hit the figure in the thigh.

"Way to give away our position." A man who looked like he was wearing green lipstick stepped out.

"Shut it, asshole." The woman pulled the kunai out of her thigh.

"You really need to watch that mouth of yours." An overweight man with a weird haircut came out next.

"Now's not the time to scold her, remember, we're on a mission." One more man stepped forward, this one with six arms. All four stared at Miyuki.

"And now we start with the all popular question: Who are you?" She waited to hear their answer. None of them decided to respond to her. "Fine. Second popular question in this kind of scenario, what are you doing in my house?"

"As always Miyuki, you ask a lot of questions." She saw a glint of light shine from behind the group of four that stood in front of her; of course, she knew who it was right away.

"Kabuto." She hissed out his name.

"I see you remember me. I'm flattered." He stepped up from behind the group. "Now, how have you been? I see that you graduated from that culinary school and now working for the 'great' Tsunade." She sensed the sarcastic coming from his voice.

"Did you come here just to insult the Hokage in front of me?"

"Actually…" He walked over to her and started to circle her. Just like a predator does to his prey. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Just answer it."

"Someone's PMS-ing. Fine, it'll be Friday."

"Lord Orochimaru's birthday." He added to her answer. "And well, I was searching for the perfect present for him. I thought I'd come here." Kabuto stopped just behind Miyuki, his hands coming up to play with her hair. "I mean, after all, who knows him better than you. Being his fiancé."

"I'm his Ex- Fiancé. Before he disappeared from the village, I gave him back the ring." She turned to face him. "You came all the way over to Konoha to ask me what to get that snake bastard for his birthday?"

"No." He smirked to the group behind her. She noticed they started moving into a circle around her. "Not to ask." The Sound Four started to chuckle to themselves. She rolled her eyes at their laughter.

"You find something funny?" She asked them.

"Just thinking about how happy Lord Orochimaru will be when he 'un-wraps' his birthday gift." Kidomaru smirked at her. It all became clear now.

"Hehe, you're joking right?" She let out a nervous laugh. The group moving in closer didn't really support her question. They really had blocked off all available escapes. "I've got a better idea Kabuto. Why not just get Orochimaru a new snake? He absolutely loves those."

Kidomaru grabbed onto both of her wrists with one of his hands pulling her arms behind her. Another hand came up to her forehead. His fingers gently grazed it because grabbing her hair in a tight fist; He pulled her head back, giving Kabuto a nice view of the veins in her neck.

"Miyuki, Don't make this any harder for yourself." He brought out a syringe filled some kind of yellow liquid. Her eyes widened from the pointy object.

"Sorry." She flashed him a big smile "Syringes and I just don't mix well. See ya." In a poof of smoke, she disappeared from their sight. Kabuto lowered the syringe to his side.

"At least she makes it fun."

Miyuki hid inside the branches of a tree that was in the forest right by her house. There wasn't really any other place for her to hide or run to. So this would just have to do for now.

"All right Kabuto. If you're so serious about this, come and get me." She whispered to herself.

"I'll be happy to oblige." He appeared in front of her, swinging the syringe full force towards her neck.

"Guess again." She jumped away from Kabuto's reach, her right hand reaching for his wrist that held the syringe. Her left hand reached into the pouch on her hip, pulling out another kunai. Out of nowhere, a spider web shot out at her hand, pulling the kunai with it and attached to the tree. 'I forgot about those guys.'

She pushed herself away from Kabuto, only to collide with Jirobo and have his arms wrapped around her tightly. 'First rule of ninja training, never let your guard down. Iruka will be very disappointed in me.'

Jirobo, Kabuto, and the rest of the Sound Five landed back onto the ground. Miyuki trashed around in his arms, trying to get free.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kabuto appeared in front of her, the syringe once again in her face.

"Just hold still and this will all be over before you know it." Jirobo and Kabuto angled her neck to where Kabuto had the perfect vein. He slowly stuck the tip of the syringe into the vein, pushing in the liquid.

He waited a while before he removed the syringe from her neck. She started to feel a strange feeling of warmness spread throughout her whole body. Jirobo released her body. Her eyes glared at Kabuto and she tried to lunge at him for an attack.

It was then she discovered what that liquid would do to her. Her body started to go numb, starting with the legs and working its way up her body. Kabuto already had his arms opened to catch her. Once fully against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands gripped onto his arms, trying her hardest to steady herself. Her energy was disappearing along with the stiffness in her body.

"Having trouble?" Kabuto teased her.

"Shut….up." Her eyes closed, slipping her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**There is the first chapter. I hope that people likes this. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to this story. I absolutely love writing about orochimaru. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. Just my OC, Miyuki. Enjoy**

* * *

Kabuto laid a still sleeping Miyuki down onto Orochimaru's mattress. Behind him stood the Sound Four, waiting for any further instructions. They all continued to stare at the girl, many questions running through their mind about her. At least the biggest one was answered: what her relation was to their master.

Kabuto had come to them about a week ago when Lord Orochimaru had left on some important negotiation business. Kabuto instructed them about a 'recruitment' mission he wanted all of them to go on. A few days after the departure of their master, their journey to Konoha began. While traveling, Kabuto had revealed to them who the 'recruitment' was going to be.

To their absolute shock, it was a woman. An even bigger shock was when they found out that the woman they were 'recruiting' and their beloved master had been engaged in the long past.

"So this woman was once engaged to Lord Orochimaru." Kidomaru couldn't help but grin at the helpless sleeping girl at the bed. This was the first time that any of them could get a real good look of her.

Right now she was wearing a red tank top with a mini version of the Konoha village symbol located on her right boob. It was at a modest height on her chest. But since she had the same boob size as Tsunade, you could pretty much still see almost everything.

Her hands were covered with black leather gloves that ran down to her wrist. The fingers of the gloves had been cut off, allowing her fingers to show. Her nails were painting black.

As for her lower half, she had on black shorts that reach down to her mid thigh. Not exactly the proper attire for a chef. To finish off this outfit, she wore black sandals.

"She's hot." Kidomaru whispered to himself. The way the dim light was shining off her just made her look more exotic to not just Kidomaru, but to Sakon and Jirobo also. Their lustful glazes didn't escape Kabuto's notice. But before the poor men could even blink, a kunai was flying towards their faces. Luckily for them, they were able to dodge it before it struck them.

"If you were wise, you'd be sure to keep your eyes off of Lady Miyuki." Kabuto walking towards the door, the Sound Four following him. "Lord Orochimaru would be highly displeased if he saw his precious Miyuki being stared at by his most trusted bodyguards."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Lady Tsunade, there will be no slacking off today. All of these documents need to be submitted to the committee by tonight. I've already used every excuse that I could think of. " Shizune put stack after stack of paper onto the Hokage's desk.

"Yeah yeah. Don't pop a vessel Shizune." The blond busty Hokage grabbed onto her stamp with her designed seal on it, pounded it into the inkpad and proceeded stamping random papers. This was unfortunately her daily routine. Paper after paper, stamp after stamp. From 8 in the morning to 10 at night.

Not even an hour into her paperwork, Tsunade was already tired from the routine.

"Stupid paperwork. Whoever invented it deserves to be tortured then burnt for such an idiotic idea." She muttered to herself. She looked up for a second towards Shizune to ask a question. "Is Miyuki here yet? I could really use a drink."

"I'll go check. You keep working. And don't even think about running away. " Shizune left the room. Tsunade took the chance to rest from her paperwork. She let the stamp fall out of her open hand before crossing her arms on the table and laying her head down on them.

"Busy day, Miss Hokage?" Tsunade peeked one eye up to see the grey haired ninja sitting on the sill of her window.

"What are you doing here? There are no missions for you today."

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a quick hello." Kakashi lowered his book slightly.

"You mean a quick hello to Miyuki?"

"No no no." Kakashi gave a slightly nervous laugh. Everybody in the village knew better than to be that close to Miyuki. Ever since a certain incident years ago, Tsunade made sure to protect her friend at all cost. And yes, that even meant scaring off possible suitors.

Before Tsuande could question Kakashi any further, Shizune came walking in. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but Miyuki hasn't shown up today."

"What? Didn't show up?" Tsunade lifted herself up from her chair. "That's not like her at all. I wonder if something came up."

"No worries." Kakashi stood from his seat on the sill. "I'll be more than happy to go check up on her. Laters." He gave them a quick wave before rushing off to Miyuki's house.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, welcome back. I trust that everything went well." Kabuto, the Sound Four, and whatever other minions that worked for Orochimaru bowed to the Snake Sannin as he passed by them to enter his base.

"More or less." He quickly answered. Kabuto and the Sound Four were sure to follow him through the halls of their base. They walked in silence for a majority of the walk.

"You must be very tired from your long trip, Lord Orochimaru." Tayuya spoke up, breaking the long silence walk.

"You could say that." He continued walking towards his room, the others following behind him. He had finally reached his room when he asked the group a question. "Is there a particular reason that you are all following me?"

The group did not answer him; all they did was smirk at each other before ushering Orochimaru into his now open door room.

"What is the meaning of…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed something….someone lying in his bed. Since he couldn't see who it was at first, he frowned.

"Kabuto, why is there somebody in my bed?"

"Take a closer look." Orochimaru hissed at Kabuto but still went ahead and got closer to his bed. Now he recognized that person. "Miyuki." He whispered her name.

"The Sound Four and I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday, Lord Orochimaru. Our gift to you, Mistress Miyuki."

* * *

'Tsunade knows how I feel about Miyuki.' Kakashi continued to walk towards Miyuki's house. 'This feeling has definitely grown over the past few years. I thought if I just ignored it, it would go away, but every time I see Miyuki...How long will I wait until I tell her?'

After a while of mentally talking to himself, Kakashi finally arrived at Miyuki's home. He knocked on the door three times.

"Miyuki." He called out. With no answer, he knocked again. "Hey Miyuki? Open up." He waited for about a minute to see if she would answer this time. Nothing. His hand reached for the door knob and turned. To his luck, it was unlocked. He cautiously entered the home.

His first stop was a small living area. Nothing was really in there, just a love seat, a nice rug, a table with a lamp, and a huge book shelf with countless books.

"Nothing looks wrong in here." He continued onto the next room, a torn apart kitchen. "Now this doesn't look right." He left the kitchen to check the rest of the home. He continued to call out for Miyuki, hoping that she would pop out laughing on how she chased away whoever did this to her house.

"She's….not here. I need to report this to Lady Tsunade fast."

* * *

After Kabuto and the Sound Four had seen the look of satisfaction in their Lord's face, they had left. Telling him to enjoy his present. Oh, and what a present she was.

Orochimaru laid down next to Miyuki's sleeping form. His arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her closer to him. She was now just a few inches away from him, still lying on her back.

Orochimaru prompt up his elbow, his head now resting in his hand. With his other hand, he reached for Miyuki's cheek, taking his sweet time rubbing her smooth skin with his calloused fingers. From there, his hand went up to stroke her red hair. His eyes looked at her neck, fully exposed to him.

He took this chance. His mouth went down to her neck; switching between kissing and sucking.

'She still taste and smells….so good.' He thought to himself. 'One of the many reasons that I had decided to keep her by my side.'

Orochiamru was growing tired of being the only once actually doing the work. He wanted badly for Miyuki to wake up, to see her face once she realizes that she was no longer safe in Konoha. To quickly steal a kiss while she screams, to get full access to that mouth.

He climbed over on top of her. He placed his elbows on both sides of her body, keeping himself up from completely laying on her. The kisses and sucks he gave to her neck became more and more rough; with each one, he moved lower and lower, until he came to a stop at where the top of her tank was. He would have torn off the top; but wasn't interrupted by what sounded like moan.

Miyuki was starting to wake up. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

"Come now, my dear Miyuki." He cooed to her. His mouth went down towards her ear. "It's time to wake up. You know how much I hate being the only one working."

Her eyes started to flutter open. Everything appeared blurry to her. All she was really able to see was some kind of figure over her.

"What the hell?" She brought her hands to her closed eyes to rub out the sleepiness. Orochimaru chuckled at this little antic. 'She has no idea how adorable she looks when she does that.' He thought to himself.

"Dang, this is a heavy blanket." Miyuki moved her hands to remove the blanket from her body. It was then she realized…this blanket didn't feel like a blanket. It was too hard to be a blanket. Orochimaru felt a shock of ecstasy run up his spine from her touch.

"If you're trying to turn me on Miyuki, it's working."

"Blankets don't talk." Miyuki shot open her eyes to stare into yellow piercing snake eyes. In return, hers widen in pure fear. "Oh crap."

"Such foul language." Orochimaru chuckled to himself, his fingers traveling up to rest on her lips. "Why don't we find a better use for that tempting mouth of yours?"

* * *

**I don't know about you. but I would love to wake up besides Orochimaru...hopefully he wouldn't kill me. Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody, First off, I wanna say thank you very much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. Lots of reasons kept me from doing it but here I am, putting it up. lol. So Please Read and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I just own Miyuki and the plot to this.**

* * *

Miyuki continued to be frozen in fear. It still hasn't gotten through to her that Orochimaru was laying down right on top of her.

"Judging from your silence, you have no objections." Orochimaru started to grind against Miyuki's body. "It's been ssssso long since I've felt the delicate touch of a woman's skin." Orochimaru was so pre-occupied that he didn't notice Miyuki's hand slipping into his weapon pouch that he left on his thigh. She silently un-clipped the pouch and grabbed onto anything she could get. Lucky for her, it was a kunai

"You're going to have to wait longer. Either you get your disgusting hands off me." She raised the kunai over Orochimaru's head, placing the sharp tip against his skull. "Or I kill you."

"Hm, that fiery attitude is what made me keep you alive."

"On second thought, I'll just kill you." He started to chuckle.

"I know you better than you know yourself Miyuki. You won't go through with that sort of threat."

"I can and I will."

"Then by all means." Orochimaru readjusted his body to where he was now straddling her hips. He grabbed onto her wrist and brought it towards his chest; causing her to sit up on the bed. He placed the kunai right over his heart. "Go ahead."

Miyuki placed her other hand over the one holding the kunai. Her breath started to speed, along with the beat of her heart. It seemed that time was frozen in that one spot. She could have killed Orochimaru right there; he was practically inviting her to. So why couldn't she push the damn kunai into his heart?

"Oh come now Miyuki. I hate waiting." He taunted her on.

"I…I …shit." Her hands loosened, letting the kunai drop from them. "I can't." As much as Miyuki hated to admit it, she still had some feelings left in her for Orochimaru.

"You know, if you had killed me, you would have been free to go." Orochimaru picked up the fallen kunai from Miyuki's lap. "But I guess you'll just have to stay here with me." In a flash, Orochimaru had swung the kunai upward, splitting open Miyuki's top and tearing about her bra.

He quickly threw the kunai in some random part of the room and grabbed onto both of Miyuki's wrist before she could cover herself.

"OROCHI..." Before she could finish screaming his name, Orochimaru's mouth covered hers with great force. This caused her to fall back fully onto the bed.

He held her wrists about her head with one hand, making sure they were out of his way. His long tongue entered into Miyuki's open mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. His other hand went down to caress her exposed chest. There was just one problem: it was still covered.

He may have split open her top and her bra, but they still covered her chest.

"Damn clothing." Orochimaru mumbled. "Must remove." He pushed himself up.

This image before him was so erotic. The sexiest woman he ever laid his eyes on lying beneath him. Her red hair splattered over the pillow in random areas. Her cheeks flushed red. Her heavy breathing. Her beautiful green eyes half lidded with tears in the corners.

"For somebody who wanted to kill me, you sure look like you're enjoying this." All he needed to do was remove her clothing and it will send him over the edge.

"No…please…" She moaned out loud. Orochimaru had moved his mouth down to her neck and started nibbling on a sensitive part. "Don't..."

"Don't hold back? I couldn't agree more."

"Miyuki…was…kidnapped?" Tsunade stared at Kakashi with horror on her face. Shizune was practically shaking in her heels.

"That's my guess. Her kitchen was a mess, and her being a chef, that's the one place she always keep clean, no matter what. There must have been a struggle in there."

"But who would take her? Miyuki doesn't have a single enemy inside this village."

"No, but there are some perverts out there who are always stalking her." Kakashi points out.

"How would you know something like that?" Tsunade questioned him.

"Who do you think scares away the stalkers? They never follow her again after I'm done with them." An evil looking glint started to shine out of Kakashi's eyes. Tsunade was thankful for Kakashi protecting her friend; but at the same time, she didn't like how Kakashi was always around Miyuki. She'll worry about that later.

Tsunade started thinking of what could have happened to her dear friend Miyuki. She started thinking back on a conversation she had with Miyuki about a week ago.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Finally, done for today." Tsunade pushed the files away from her. Miyuki placed a tray on top of the now empty spot on Tsunade's desk. On top of that tray was a bottle of sake. _

"_You did very well today. I think Shizune's nagging is starting to rub off on you."_

"_Nah, I just know when I'm done I get to drink." Tsunade started to chug the sake. "What are your plans for next week?" _

"_I'm staying home next Thursday and Friday."_

"_Why? I was thinking we can catch up on some old stuff." _

"_Those two days are bad for me. It's…you know..."_

"_What?"_

"_Next Friday is Orochimaru's birthday. And I don't feel safe going out on those days. Before he left the village, he told me one way or another, he'll get me back. You know Orochimaru's not known for breaking his promises." _

"_That was years ago Miyuki. He's too busy training his next vessel to pay attention to such things." _

"_You're probably right but I don't like taking the chance." _

_End of flashback _

'Could she have been right? Did that snake bastard really come back to take her? And here I was, practically forcing her out of her home. Then she was too scared to go back until I convinced her that everything was ok.'

Tsunade thought back to when Miyuki was taking deep breaths before venturing out home that night. Why didn't she notice the scared look in her eyes before she left?

"I have a feeling of who took her."

The Sound Four and Kabuto had gone to continue with their training. When you're the personally selected bodyguards of the snake lord, you must keep in shape. Well, Tayuya would beg to differ when it came to Jirobo.

Sakon went up again Jirobo; Tayuya against Kidomaru; and Kabuto against Sasuke (A.N. Yes, Sasuke is there already. And the Sound Five is alive. Why you ask? Because I thought it would be funnier later on. ^_^)

"I'm tired of going up against you. You're a weakling" Sasuke turned away from Kabuto. "Where is Orochimaru? He's suppose to teach me a new jutsu."

"Lord Orochimaru is a little preoccupied at the moment."

"With what? Why suddenly?"

"Aw, do you miss him Sasuke?" The others had stopped their training to join in on the conversation.

"I'm sick of waiting for his ass. I'm gonna go get him." Sasuke turned away from the group and headed down the hall towards Orochimaru's room. 'He's never had anything that stopped him from training. What could he possibly be doing?'Sasuke was so busy in his own little world that he didn't notice that the Sound Four and Kabuto were following close behind him.

It wasn't until he reached the room that he noticed the group behind him.

"You followed me." Sasuke stated to them.

"Yes we did. Got a problem with it?" Tayuya said. Sasuke ignored her. He started to knock on Orochimaru's door.

"OPEN UP!" He yelled out loud. His hands went to twist the doorknob. "He locked it."

"Allow me." Kabuto cut in front of him to unlock the door with a hidden key.

"Kabuto, why do you have a key to Orochimaru's room?" Kidomaru asked Kabuto when he moved aside for Sasuke to open the door.

"As his right handed man, I need to be prepared."

Sasuke finally was able to open the door fully. He didn't get a chance to say anything. Some figure had come running out and crashed into him. The hit had caused him to fall onto his back, with the figure on top of him.

"Whoever opened that door is going to pay." A shirtless pissed off looking Orochimaru stepped out from the room. Sasuke eyes widened in shock.

"Miyuki?" The figure on top of him started to move. It was Miyuki from the village. And….why was she shirtless?

"SASUKE?" She jumped off him and covered her chest as far as she could. Her back was now against the other wall.

"Why are you here? And why aren't you wearing a shirt or a bra?" Sasuke covered his eyes.

"Because I took them off. It's only natural for two people about to have sex to be completely naked. "Sasuke looked between Orochimaru and Miyuki. He was definitely at a loss for words.

"Miyuki, you and…" He was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No!" She stood to her fullest height, still covering her bare chest. "Not now, not in a million years, not even a million years after a million years."

Sasuke removed his arms from the sleeves of his shirt. He stepped in front of Miyuki and held it out in front of her. Indicating that he wanted her to cover herself up.

"But how do you two know each other?" He asked while Miyuki grabbed his shirt and covered her chest.

"I thought you knew Sasuke." Kabuto stepped in-between the two. He pushed Sasuke away from her. "Miyuki is Lord Orochimaru's fiancé."

"EX-FIANCE!"

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody, I am so sorry that it took me super long to upload another chapter. but i've been busy with life and school. plus, i had this chapter written out but it wasn't how wanted it so i deleted it and started over. lol**

**Thank you to everybody who have faithfully waited and reviewed. **

**I had a reviewer ask me what everybody age is. So i've decided that Orochimaru will be 55. Both Kakashi and Miyuki will be 33. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Naruto, i just own the story line and Miyuki. Please ENJOY!**

* * *

**Orochimaru's POV**

I almost had her. Just a few seconds longer and she wouldn't have been able to resist me. My dear apprentice Sasuke just had to come in and ruin my fun. I guess I can forgive him just this once; after all, I'm in no hurry. Miyuki will not be leaving anytime soon.

Right now she's inside the bathroom taking a shower, while I'm out here sitting on the bed waiting for her. If she didn't lock the door, I would be in there with her. Next opportunity I get, I will ravish her. I will make her beg me to take her whole once again.

"Orochimaru?" Miyuki stood in front of me, wrapped in a black towel that came down to her mid thigh. She held it over her chest with one hand; the other pushed her long red wet hair back. Does she know what that does to me?

It looks like my opportunity has come earlier then I thought.

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Well, they were dirty so I threw them away. But don't worry; I have something else for you to wear."

"Well, where are they?" She didn't see it coming. In an instant, I had her up pinned to the wall, my body pressed tightly against her. Just to be sure she couldn't escape, one of my knees was placed between her legs right under her 'womanhood'.

"I'll only give them to you if you come back into the shower with me."

**MIYUKI'S POV**

Dang it, I want to hate this so bad but I can't. The way he's pressed up against me and the way his knee is…..No no no, I will not fall for this.

"I need to go see Sasuke."

"He can wait." He started to rub his knee against my…Oh God, that feels so good. …..STOP IT HORMONES! "I can feel that you want it as badly as I do."

"No." I answered back. He leaned his face closer to my face; I can feel his hot breath against my lips.

"Either we do it the easy way…" His hands grabbed onto my wrists. "Or we do it the fun way. Doesn't matter which cause I will win." He moved his knee away from me but started grinding his whole body against me.

"Orochimaru." I moaned his name out. Big mistake! He hoisted me over his shoulder and walked right back into the bathroom; once in, he placed down on the shower floor. Slowly, he started to 'strip' in front of me.

First came off the shirt, it was hard to ignore those rock-hard abs and that pale grey chiseled chest. A part of me felt excitement but the other part felt fear. Yes I had loved Orochimaru a long time ago but he acted different.

Now he was one of the most wanted criminals in my village, he was a monster. Those images of the past that proved that to me flashed in my head as he started to remove his pants. Soon the excitement left, now all that I felt was fear.

"Just a while ago you were moaning my name." He stood before me, rid of all of his clothes. As he stepped closer to me, I pushed myself back. A few more steps and I was pressed up against the wall behind me.

"Take that towel off now." I am in desperate need of a plan to escape. The distance to the door is not that far. But then I need to get out of his room and find my way to Sasuke's room. And I just thought of the perfect way to do it. The art of Seduction.

After pushing myself up, I grabbed onto his hands pulling him closer to me.

"Only if I get to play with you first." I whispered into his ear. "Afterwards, you get to do whatever you want to me." At first, he didn't know what to say or react. Orochimaru wasn't use to letting others take control. Lucky for me at this moment, he let me. SCORE!

"I need you to close your eyes."

"Why should I do that? I want to see you please me."

"It makes things a little more…" I placed one of his hands on my waist. "Interesting." Now usually he would never do this, but he's horny and desperate enough to do anything I ask if I promise the act of sex with him.

Once his eyes were closed, I let go of his hand, turned on the water, and ran out of their as fast as I could. I was out the bathroom and soon halfway out of the bedroom. Thankfully, he left the door unlock.

"BY THE WAY, I TOOK THE LAST TOWEL!"

**KAKASHI'S POV BACK IN THE VILLAGE**

Tsunade has started forming a rescues group of jonins for Miyuki; but I can't wait. I'm heading out tonight by myself.

Not a bright thing to do I know, but she needs me. And truth be told, I need her too. Whenever I came back to the village from a mission, she would be waiting for me at the front gate. I often wondered how she knew when I'd be back.

I can't wonder about that right now. I'm heading off now. Just hold on a little longer Miyuki, I'm coming to get you."

**REGULAR POV BACK AT OROCHIMARU'S BASE**

Miyuki had run down random hallways with many doors that she is now completely lost….and freezing with a combination of nakedness. In the process of turning on the shower, she had gotten wet also.

"I'm ok, I'm good, I'm lost, but at least I'm not with Orochimaru." She walked slowly down another hallway. "As long as I don't run into that glasses sidekick, I'll be ok."

"Talking about me?" Kabuto had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be with Lord Orochimaru."

"It's really none of your concern but I was going to meet up with Sasuke. Orochimaru wouldn't let me leave so I seduced him and ran. And now I'm lost… why did I just admit all of that to you?"

"Sasuke is out training right now. So that leaves you no other choice but to return to your room."

"No I'm not." Sasuke stood in the doorway of one of the rooms. Turns out, Miyuki had made all the right turns; she was standing right in front of Sasuke's room. "I've been waiting long enough for you. Get in here."

"Gladly!"

* * *

**And there's the chapter. Did you like it? I admit, I loved writing the seducing orochimaru part. God, he's so hot! ^_^ Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but it does explain some things. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, but it would be awesome if I did. **

**Please enjoy the story now**.

* * *

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's how it had started. Miyuki had unwillingly overheard 5 rogue ninjas plotting a plan to assassinate Konoha's Hokage. She was only 7 years old at the time.

The night that Miyuki was rushing to get the news to the hokage, but she had successfully been kidnapped by the group of rogue ninjas. She struggled and yelled for help. It looked like there was no one there. They took her far from the village into the depths of the surrounding forest.

One had one of his arms wrapped around her small body; the other hand was placed over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Kill her now." One of them whispered.

"My pleasure." Another pulled out a kunai and held it near her throat. There was no time to react because in seconds, she was in someone else's arms while the ninjas who had kidnapped were all motionless on the floor; two people stood over them. She could tell that one of them was a woman, she had long blond hair. The other was male with long black hair.

"Lucky for you we were training in a field not far from here." Miyuki looked up at the man who was holding her in his arms. He had spiky white hair and these red lines that ran down his eyes.

"Nice catch, Jiraiya." The blond woman walked over to them. "But try not to scare her."

"Tsunade, I'm too loveable to scare away any type of young lady." He grinned down at Miyuki. "You ok?"

"Um…yeah. Thanks for saving me." She removed herself from Jiraiya's arms. She started to back away slowly from them. Yes, they did save her; but the guy with white hair gave her the creeps.

"If you were stronger, you would have been able to protect yourself." She collided with the man with black hair. She had turned around quickly to apologize but couldn't get the words to come out. A small blush started to develop on her face.

'He's…so pretty, it's almost scary. Yet alluring that I can't take my eyes off of him.' She stared for what seemed like eternity at this man's face. Pale skin, purple lines that helped to accentuate his bright yellow eyes, shiny black hair.

"Orochimaru, you're being mean to her." Jiraiya spoke to him.

"Oh no….he's right. I've been meaning to train harder." Miyuki said. 'Orochimaru, that's such a unique name. I like it.'

"It'll do you good to do so. Now excuse me." He passed her to walk towards the village. "I've got some training of my own to complete."

"If he keeps that attitude up, he'll never find a girl."

* * *

A few more years passed by, Miyuki did become stronger but becoming a ninja wasn't exactly in her plans. Instead, she wanted to go into culinary arts. She was now 13 years old and was already starting to develop into a young woman.

Just like most cute young girls, she was oblivious to all the eyes that were constantly on her. Mostly because her eyes were always on one person, Orochimaru. She would hope that his eyes would someday be on her too.

"Ok…today is the day." Miyuki finished preparing a bento box for Orochimaru. She was going to confess to him.

After getting cleaned up, she rushed out of her house to the usual training spot where she usually found him. He would always go to the forest outside the village. After searching for what seemed like an hour, she had finally found him sitting next to the water stream, taking a break.

"Orochimaru!" she called out to him.

"Ah, Miyuki, I was wondering when you would get here."

"You don't exactly make it easy to find you in this maze of a forest." She sat right next to him, a big blush appearing on her face. "Um…Orochimaru, before we eat…I need to tell you something."

"What is it my dear?"

"Well….I…I've liked you for a long time now. And I mean a really long time."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You're not good at hiding your feelings. Of course, nothing can ever develop between us Miyuki….not now anyway."

"I know I was stupid to…" She pause to let what Orochimaru just told her to process in her brain. 'Not now anyway' he said. "You mean…"

"We all age, soon you will be of legal age in a few more years." His right hand cupped her cheek gently. "Maybe then, I will come for you. Until then, you will remain a child in my eyes."

* * *

A few more years passed and Miyuki was now 18. According to Konoha's law, she is legal age. Her heart jumped with joy.

The boys in the village all looked at her as a woman now, a very developed sexy woman. She had caught the eye of almost all of the jonins in the village. Especially Kakashi.

"Miyuki." She looked to Kakashi who called to her. He held something behind his back

"Hi Kakashi."

"Happy Birthday." His hand behind the back came forward, revealing a bouquet of red roses. Her bright smile made his heart beat even faster.

"Thank you." She grabbed the bouquet. "These are so pretty. You're such a great friend."

Like most guys that had a crush on a girl, Kakashi hated hearing the 'f' word.

"Yeah well…" He didn't know how to respond to the friend part.

"Sorry I can't stay around and talk. I need to get going. Maybe later on we can go out and eat."

"Only if you have time and if I don't have a mission." With that, she left the now semi-heartbroken Kakashi so that she could go find Orochimaru.

"Sounds good. See ya then." Kakashi watched Miyuki disappear from his sight. 'It's more then obvious that she's going to meet some guy she likes.' Kakashi was right, Miyuki had gone to meet up with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was leaning back against a tree, taking in the beauty of Miyuki. He had to admit, it was tough waiting all this time. But tonight, he would give her what she's always wanted.

"Orochimaru…do you still think of me as a child?" In his thoughts, he didn't notice Miyuki had gotten closer to him. She was now kneeling in front of him, giving him a nice subtle view of her chest.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I can." His hand went to cup her cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Orochimaru, you remember what I've said. I like you."

"I'm starting to think that I may like you as well." He grabbed onto her arm to pull her onto his body. "There's only one way for me to find out. Fair warning to you, if I do like it, there will be no way for you to escape. I'll do whatever it takes to keep it with me. If I like you, you will be mine." His arms wrapped around her body. "If ever a time comes when you want to leave, I won't let you. You may run but I will hunt you down."

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru and Miyuki came to be. Hopefully it was a good enough chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out...and put my story as a favorite. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever. If I did, I would totally hook up with Orochimaru or Kakashi...i wonder. lol**

**Took me a while but I was finally able to get this chapter the way I wanted it. So I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Please read now, cause I don't know what else to write in this area up here.**

* * *

Orochimaru stood outside of Sasuke's room. His favorite part was when she told him of the first night they had sex. How thrilling it was to remember. The memories of her face in ecstasy ran through his mind.

'Soon she'll be making those faces for me again.' He continued to listen to the stories. She told Sasuke about the 'two glorious years' they had dated; the night that he proposed to her; and last, the night that it was called off.

_=Flashback=_

"_Orochimaru!" Miyuki entered his home. "Babe, where are you?" The heavy bags of groceries threaten to break on her. She continued in towards the kitchen and placed the bags of groceries on the dining table. _

'_I swear I told him I'd be coming tonight.' She decided to go searching for him. His house wasn't that big so she should be able to find him fast. _

"_This better not be like last time when you scared the crap out of me." She called out. "I swear I'll knock you out if it is." She looked in every room that was in the house, but they were all the same: empty. _

'_I guess he's out training.' She started walking back to kitchen when she suddenly tripped over….well, she didn't know yet. 'Add another notch to the clumsy belt, now I'm tripping over things that aren't there.' _

_After brushing off the 'dust' from her clothes, she looked closer at the floor. It seemed a little uneven. Curiosity filled her senses. She gripped onto the uneven part of the floor and pulled it up slightly. _

'_Is this a secret passageway?' she questioned after opening the 'passage' all the way. There was a staircase leading down. Not hesitating, she started down the staircase and explored the passageway. 'This seems like a scene from a horror movie.' _

_Miyuki continued down the passageway until she came to a slightly opened door at the end of the tunnel. She saw some light coming from inside and heard some noise. _

"_Orochimaru?" She called out lightly. She started shaking when she reached out and pushed the door open all the way. What she saw scared her. _

_Jars containing what looked like human organs decorated the shelves. Discarded human limbs were all over the floor. And Orochimaru stood in front of her. _

"_I wasn't expecting you here so early Miyuki." He spoke to her. His face was covered in blood. _

"_What…is this?" Miyuki backed away from him. "Why are there…these are humans…" She couldn't even form a full sentence. _

"_It's an experiment, my dear. You see, the thought of growing old so fast doesn't fit into my plans." _

"_You're plans for what?" _

"_I plan to learn every ninjutsu out in the world. But I won't be able to do that if I die. These experiments are going to help me achieve my goal." _

"_But these are people….You have no right to kill them like this." _

"_I was careful on who I chose. They won't be missed right away." He grabbed onto her hand. "You know, living forever will get pretty lonely. I expect you to join me of course, since you are my fiancé." _

_Mizuki tried to pull her hand away, his grip was like iron. She couldn't stand the feel of innocent blood on her hand. True she had loved Orochimaru for practically her whole life, but seeing all of this had made her realize what he really was. _

"_You're a monster, a sadistic monster." She whispered to him. _

"_Should my fiancé really be calling me such names? Remember Miyuki, you chased after me. I decided that I wanted you for myself as well. I won't be giving you up so easily." _

"_No. the engagement is off, let go of me." _

"_It isn't off unless I say it is." Orochimaru pulled her body to his. "Give it up Miyuki. You said that you would be mine forever." _

"_Not if it means that you will be killing more people." She formed a fist with her free hand and swung at his face. Lucky for her, it caught him off guard. His grip on her was released after she punched him. _

_She sprinted as fast as she could back down the pathway. 'I have to tell the Hokage.' She thought to herself. She made it back up to main house and continued to run towards the door. _

"_Looks like I beat you." She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Orochimaru in front of the door. "I win, so what's my prize?" _

"_Stay back." _

"_Don't worry my dear. I won't kill you. Like I said earlier, I want you by my side for eternity."_

"_What would happen if you get tired of me?"_

"_I haven't gotten the slightest bit tired of you in all the years I've known you. No matter what you were doing or how you looked, I wanted nothing more than to ravish you. Even now, you're just standing there in fear. It's so...attractive." _

"_You think that telling me all of this will make me change my mind and stay? I won't do it." She grabbed onto her engagement ring and pulled it off her finger. "Like I said, I'm calling off this engagement. I refuse to marry a monster like you." _

_=End of Flashback=_

"So how did you escape?" Sasuke sat cross-legged on his bed across from Miyuki. He had lent her some of his clothes to cover up, although they weren't doing a good job at it. The clothes were too loose on her.

"Truth be told, I don't remember. I can't remember much after taking off the ring. I thought that Orochimaru forgot about me. Turns out he hasn't."

"He did talk about some girl a lot, saying some…erotic things about her. I would have never thought that it would be you. He's standing outside, it must be time for my training. And for you to go back with him." Sasuke slid off his bed to let Orochimaru in.

"Sasuke, before you open the door, I need to ask you something." Miyuki stepped close to Sasuke. She leaned her mouth towards his ear to whisper. "Please, would you please help me escape?"

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter...so did i do good? did you guys like it? I would very much like to know. *smiley face* Please review. and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To those of you who are still following this story, I'm so so so sorry for taking forever to upload. I'm super super super busy, i have almost no social life anymore. But I tried so hard to finish this chapter for you guys; it may seemed rushed a bit...again, super sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form.**

* * *

After what seemed like hours or even days, Kakashi decided to rest for a bit. He wouldn't be of any help to Miyuki if he was too tired. That bit of adrenaline he felt when he left the village has long since worn out.

He sat up against a tree in the forest, placing his bag of necessities next to him. 'I don't know where I'm going.' He reached into his bad and pulled out a small photograph of him and Miyuki together at the village's last festival. She had been in charge of all the refreshments. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail and she had food strains all over her clothes. To Kakashi, she was still very beautiful. After hours of begging, he was able to convince her to take a picture with him.

'But I can't give up so easily.' He remembered back to when he noticed how much he felt about Miyuki. Due to his past, he hated it. He hated that he had this 'weakness' for a girl. But he couldn't fight it off, so he chose to pursue it. Easier said than done, her heart was already given to somebody older than them, Orochimaru. Until she found his dirty little secret.

After Orochimaru was chased from the village, Miyuki had closed herself off to many; Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were one of the few she still allowed to get near her. That's when he realized that he had more than just a 'puppy crush' on her. He had truly fallen for her.

"How long have I been resting?" He looked towards the sun. "I'll take a few more minutes. Miyuki can't wait longer."

Miyuki watched Orochimaru train the Sound Five and Sasuke; Kabuto was right beside her.

"He's gotten stronger." She whispered to herself. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that everybody besides Orochimaru were ragdolls. 'No wonder Sasuke didn't want to help me. He's not ready yet. But if Orochimaru isn't careful, Sasuke will surpass him.'

"Lady Miyuki, you need to stop looking so depressed. Why don't you cheer on Orochimaru?"

"One, I'm not depressed, I'm thinking. And two, doing that would only heighten Orochimaru's ego and sex drive, which is the last thing I want to do."

"My sex drive will only get higher the longer you make me wait." Miyuki nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden presence. She hadn't noticed the training session had ended.

"Lady Miyuki, Lord Orochimaru reminded us that you are a chef. We were wondering if you would cook us dinner." The Sound Five gave her the 'puppy dog eyes'. (A.N. imagines that, like that would ever happen, well in my story, it does!)

"Not the puppy dog eyes."

"Come now my dear. It's just a small dinner." Orochimaru walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then we can head to my room for some dessert afterwards." He licked his lips.

Miyuki was seriously getting tired of this, she started thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea just to give into Orochimaru's request once, maybe then it would get him off her back. It was then that she started to think of an idea for escaping.

"Can everybody please excuse us?" She started back out of the room, pulling Orochimaru along with her. She moved until they were out of sight from everybody.

"What is it?" Orochimaru questioned her. In response, she roughly pushed Orochimaru against the wall. Her hands lightly traced through way around his exposed chest. She could sense Orochimaru's heart beat speeding.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" Her hands roamed their way to the back of his neck, pulling his face down. Their lips soon met in a lustful kiss. Orochimaru switched their positions, making it so that Miyuki was pushed up against the wall.

Her lifted her off the floor and forced her legs to wrap around his waist. He laid hungry kisses leading from her lips down to her breasts. On the inside, Miyuki hated that she was letting Orochimaru touch her like this. She had to keep up the act though.

She forced herself to let make moans and grunts, to keep Orochiamru going.

"You said you want me to make dinner for everybody?" She muttered out.

"Truthfully…" His hands made their way under her shirt and started to massage her breasts. "I could care less." One of his hands started travelling lower down her body, aiming for her sweet spot.

"I wouldn't mind. But we do have a problem…you have no more food in your kitchen."

"You are not to let her out of your sight. Understand?" Well, the Sound Five were persistent with wanting a meal cooked by their Lady, nobody really knows why. Miyuki was able to 'seduce' Orochimaru into giving them permission to head off into the village to get some supplies.

"Yes sir." All five bowed to their master before heading out. Kidomaru and Jirobo of them were far ahead, scanning the area. Kimimaro walked directly in front of Miyuki while Sakon and Tayuya more were directly behind her.

The walk was extremely quiet, Miyuki went over the plan in her head a thousand times and each one revealed a flaw. She started to wonder again if she could truly escape. The Sound Five were specifically chosen by Orochimaru, meaning they had to be the best of the best.

Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts from hearing a sudden 'thump' noise. She soon felt Sakon and Tayuya's hands on her arms, keeping her from moving.

"What the hell?" Miyuki saw three unconscious bodies; the other three members of the Sound Five had been taken down…so suddenly and easily.

In a flash, the hands holding Miyuki were gone. She looked to her side to see Sakon and Tayuya also unconscious.

'Oh shit, what now? Another psychopath?'

"Miyuki, I found you." Miyuki turned back around and saw a great familiar grey haired ninja.

"Kakashi? Is that really you?"

"You know it." Kakashi stepped forward, letting his arms out to bring Miyuki into a big bear hug.

"Thank God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Well, we need to save that till later. These goons will wake up soon. Let's get going." Kakashi picked up Miyuki, bridal style and started running through the forest.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. So Kakashi finally found Miyuki and is trying to save her...what's Orochimaru going to do? Please review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everybody, thanks to all of you who are still keeping up with this story. I guess I should explain why it always takes me so long to update. See, I'm in my last two semesters in college (graduating in May! joyful!) and all of the school work is getting to me. I didn't have much homework this weekend so I had a chance to write my next chapter. I hope i makes everybody happy. Oh, and I suck at writing lemons. So this one is not that good at all. Please just put up with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. How I wish i did**

* * *

Kakashi didn't have enough strength to make it all the way back to the village so fast; against his better judgment, he decided to stop at an inn that night. He was thankful to learn that there was still one room vacant.

"We could have switched positions, you know, me carrying you. I'm sure I would have been able to handle your weight" Miyuki followed Kakashi into their room, both removing their shoes once inside.

"You need to be careful of how you use that sentence. Sounds incredibly kinky"

"Now is not the time to be perverted." Miyuki rushed to close all the curtains in the room. "I don't think we should have stopped. We're not far enough from Orochimaru. I know that as soon as the Sound Five wake up, Orochimaru will know and …"

"I'll protect you with my life." Kakashi grabbed Miyuki's hand and placed it on his chest. "Trust me." She started to feel her face heat up; her cheeks were now bright red. 'Kakashi, stop that.' She thought to herself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me." Miyuki removed her hand from his chest, trying to get her face back to a normal color; changing the subject ought to help. "You wanna take a shower first? Or should I?" She grabbed onto a close by towel and leaned back against the bathroom door, waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"I've just discovered that you don't know better."

"Huh?"

"I've liked you for so long Miyuki." Kakashi slowly lowered his mask. "Years, in fact, but you never noticed me because of your obsession with Orochimaru." He started to advance towards Miyuki. "When you a broke up with him, I'm sorry, but I felt so excited and happy. I thought that you and I could have a chance. Until I saw how devastated you were, that's why I didn't say anything earlier."

Miyuki started to feel bad from hearing this. It was a lie, she had known of Kakashi's feelings. She just led on that she didn't; now she saw that it was probably the wrong move.

"I'm kind of at a loss for words."

"Then just listen." Kakashi was in front of Miyuki, his hands now softly holding her face. He leaned closer and closer to her face. "I love you." His lips slowly connected with hers.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip. 'Should I?' she thought to herself before giving in. She opened her mouth in the kiss to allow Kakashi access.

Her heart rate was getting higher, she literally felt like she was going to melt. The kiss was so passionate and loving, just like Orochimaru's had been when they first got together.

Kakashi moved his hands from her cheeks on her face to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Miyuki dropped the towel from her hands and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. They spent five minutes in that position, just ravishing each other.

He moved them from the bathroom door to the bed, laying Miyuki down gently on her back with him on top of her. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks were red once again, her mouth was widely opened and her chest was moving up and down, getting air. 'So erotic…so beautiful.'

"I want to make love to you."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I didn't hear you wrong, did I?"

"No."

"Kakashi, you know that I'm not a virgin. Why would you want somebody who was already tarnished?" She leaned up and started to push Kakashi away. "I'm starting to think it wasn't a good idea for us to kiss."

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I love you. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Besides, I don't see you as tarnished in any way. So stop pushing me away and making me wait. I've waited so long to touch you."

"Seriously, I don't know how you can say that to me."

"It was very easy." Her hands reached to the bottom of her shirt to pull it off her body. Kakashi removed his vest and his shirt, letting Miyuki get a good look at his clear ripped body.

Kakashi proceed to rid Miyuki of any clothing, starting with her bra and ending with her shorts and panties. She occupied herself with Kakashi's clothing, grumbling under her breath about how hard it was to get off his pants.

"Having trouble?" He chuckled at her.

"What makes you say that?" She smirked at the success of getting his pants off. "Victory." Both were now fully bare to each other. Kakashi pushed Miyuki back down onto the bed and stared at her body.

"You were right. Your breasts are about the size of Tsunade's." He leaned down to kiss his right nipple. He licked it in a slow teasing manner, enjoying the sudden gasp that came from Miyuki. He took the whole nipple into his mouth, switching between sucking and kissing. He played with her left breast, twisting her nipple and giving it gentle pinches.

Miyuki's body involuntarily started to shiver underneath him. Not even Orochimaru could make her body shake like this.

He kissed her body all the way down to her special place, her hips bucking up at him. His hands held her legs down as he started his foreplay. Her mouth opened in ecstasy, enjoying the attention her body was receiving.

"Seriously Kakashi, My God." Kakashi could feel himself getting harder with every moan. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"I was hoping to do that a little longer. Your moans make it so hard to tease." Kakashi moved himself up, positioning himself at her entrance. His lips came crashing down onto hers as he thrust into her.

_OUTSIDE_

A tree trunk was now decorated nicely with shurikens and kunais, it was the only thing that Orochimaru could do for his anger.

"I never took you for the jealous type." Sasuke spoke up.

"Keep your mouth shut boy." Orochimaru's possessive nature was starting to get stronger. 'No one is allowed to touch Miyuki that way but me. I'm the only one who can taste her.' The moans he could hear emitting from the room made his blood boil even more.

"Waiting for your order, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

_The Next Morning_

Miyuki snuggled herself more into the arms wrapped around her. She was still replaying every moment of last night in her head. Kakashi made sure that she was in just as much pleasure as he was.

"So did you enjoy your night?" Miyuki's eyes widened, she recognized that voice. Before she could move, Orochimaru had pinned her beneath him, her arms above her head.

"Please no."

"I asked you a question my dear, did you enjoy your night? Was it better than what I could give you?" Due to her still being bare, Orochimaru could clearly see all of the hickeys Kakashi placed on her body. 'I'll have to replace these later.'

"Where is he? What did you do to Kakashi?"

"He's not dead, if that's what you're asking." Orochimaru glared at her. "I'm a bit disappointed in you Miyuki. I've wanted to fuck you for a while now, but you went to Kakashi instead."

"He didn't fuck me."

"Oh, my apologizes. He 'made love' to you. How sweet."

Orochimaru held her wrist with one hand; the other was tracing a trail down her breast. "There is no difference, in the end, it's all about pleasure and sex. Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy what I did to you all those times. "

"Get off me!"

"You will do as I say, or Kakashi will die a very slow and painful death; with you watching every second of it." The hand that was on her breast was now placed over her mouth. "I've grown very tired of you resisting me, my dear." Orochimaru leaned down toward her neck. "From now on, I'm in control." He sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Like i said, I suck at lemons. I do plan on writing a lemon later on with Miyuki and, u guessed it, Orochimaru. If anybody would like to help me, I'd really appreciate it. And i'll credit you in the chapter that it happens. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
